


Just Add Cinnamon

by peloquine



Series: Christmas fic calendar [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peloquine/pseuds/peloquine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron has to work during Christmas, which sucks. At least until a gorgeous, long-haired guy walks into the coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> Hah! I actually got this up today. I'm surprised, 'cause I had a shitload of things to do. But I'm nothing if not a loyal fic-dispenser. 
> 
> Also, I just want to thank you all for your lovely comments. <3 It seriously make my day sometimes when I log on and see what you have written me. I'm a bit behind on answering them right now, but I will soon, I promise.
> 
> Now I'm going to bed.

Agron was scowling at his phone. Facebook, Twitter, Instagram – that shit was _everywhere_. His friends knew he was stuck at his sucky job while they were upstate skiing; couldn’t they just leave it the fuck off?

 _YOU SUCK!!!,_ he sent to Donar when he got a picture of the whole gang sitting in a ski lift.

 _Shut up and make people coffee_ , he got back and that just made him scowl harder. None of his friends would get a free cup of coffee ever again.

He sighed and flipped through the game apps, settling for Fruit Ninja. It was enough that he had to work all through his Christmas break – he had to be bored at work all through his Christmas break too.

He sighed again, mostly for good measure.

Then the bell over the door sounded, announcing a customer. Agron was a bit slow in putting down the phone and standing up, and when he finally looked up, he came face to face with a small guy with dark hair pulled back into a pony-tail, and giant, beautiful dark eyes.

“Your largest cup of coffee, please,” the guy said, “Black.”

Agron mostly just stared.

“Um,” the guy said.

Agron mentally shook himself. And physically. “Yeah, sure,” he said. “Coming right up.”

- 

The guy was there the next day and the day after that. He came in around ten, ordered a big cup of coffee, sat down at a corner table, took his laptop and a pile of books out of his bag and sat there until late afternoon, occasionally ordering a refill of his coffee.

Agron took a candid shot of him in profile while hiding behind a plant, and sent it to Mira.

 _GO FOR IT!_ he got back. And, _Don’t be too you_.

 _WTF_ , he texted back but she ignored him.

Agron put their biggest sandwich on a plate, one of their special Christmassy peppermint rock brownies on another and made a large cinnamon latte with extra foam and chocolate syrup.

“Here you go,” he said, putting it all down on the guy’s table, squeezing it in between his books and notes and laptop.

“I didn’t order anything.”

“It’s on the house. I get hungry just looking at you,” Agron said, walking away to take care of the line that had formed, and then, later, not-so-subtly face-palm into the wall behind the counter.

_-_

_Slept with him yet?_ Saxa texted next day, just after the guy had sat down at his usual table, and, fuck, that didn’t really help at all.

_Is he good?_

_Details!_

_How big is his cock?_

Agron shut his phone off. His friends could find entertainment elsewhere.

The guy came over with his cup and wallet for a refill.

“You know,” Agron said as he filled the cup, “you don’t have to come over here every time you want a refill. Just call for me or something.”

“Okay,” the guy said, smiled, and paid.

Three minutes later he was back at the counter, frowning. “This is decaf,” he said, sounding dismayed, putting his mostly full cup down.

“Yeah, I know,” Agron said and kept wiping the counter.

“But I didn’t order decaf.”

“No, but you drink like ten gallons of coffee a day,” Agron said. “Too much caffeine isn’t good for you.”

The guy stared at him incredulously, but Agron ignored him, busying himself with the next costumer.

- 

“You should sit up more straight,” Agron said as he put down the omelette he’d made for the guy’s lunch. “That posture is horrible for your back.”

“I didn’t order that,” the guy said, sounding resigned.

“I know,” Agron said.

- 

“You’re not leaving like that,” Agron said.

The guy – and he really needed to figure out a good way to ask him his name – looked confusedly up at Agron who was blocking the way out.

Agron was already wrapping his extra scarf around his neck and putting the hat his father knitted him three years ago on his head. “That you didn’t freeze to death on the way here is a freaking miracle,” he said, grabbing his hands to pull gloves on him. His fingers were gorgeous – long and thin and strong and Agron knew what he would spend the rest of the slow shift fantasizing about.

“You’re a bit crazy, aren’t you?” the guy asked.

“You’re the one walking around in a fucking blizzard without either a hat or gloves,” Agron scoffed. “And here.” He pushed a take-away mug into the guy’s hand, filled with hot, foamy cinnamon chocolate.

- 

The next morning when the guy came in, he dutifully wore hat, gloves and the scarf. Agron put a plate of gingerbread cookies down on his table.

- 

“What’s your name?” the guy asked after about a week.

“Agron.”

The guy smiled. “Nasir.”

- 

The next day something was wrong when Nasir came in. He didn’t even look at Agron, instead opting for glaring at the plate of coconut cookies. He didn’t say anything when Agron gave him his coffee – just stalked away into his corner and sat down, spreading his things out and burying himself in his work.

Once his first cup of coffee was done, Agron made him a decaf mocha with a generous amount of whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

“Something wrong?” Agron asked, sitting down and sliding the beverage towards Nasir.

“No.” Nasir didn’t even look up.

“I made you a mocha with extra cream,” Agron said. “On the house.”

Nasir looked a bit ashamed, biting his lip. “Thanks,” he said, picking the drink up and warming his hands on it as he inhaled its scent. Agron tried not to be jealous. “My ex is an idiot,” he muttered.

“If he let go of you, then obviously,” Agron said. He had given up trying to hold in his blatant come ons days ago, but Nasir didn’t seem to hear him.

“He calls me, wanting to get back together. Apparently he’s feeling lonely, this time of year and everything.” Nasir’s voice was bitter.

“Tell him to go and fuck himself,” Agron said.

“Yeah, I really should,” Nasir mumbled, absently taping at his computer. “He just has this way of getting into my head, you know? Making me thinking I’m worthless, that’s he’s the only one who would ever…” He blushed, hiding his face by taking a sip of his drink.

“That’s complete bullshit,” Agron said, but Nasir was just staring dejectedly into his coffee cup.

- 

“You’re working all the time,” Nasir said.

“So are you,” Agron said, nodding at his computer from where he was cleaning the coffee machine. Today Nasir was sitting at the counter, typing away at his computer. Agron got glimpses of his screen and he got nada of the program code or whatever it was Nasir was writing. Looked like Greek or something. Maybe Klingon.

Nasir shrugged. “I’m a freelancer. Christmas is good for business – most people take this time off. I don’t celebrate Christmas, so I don’t.”

“You don’t celebrate Christmas?”

“Nope. I was brought up a Muslim.”

Agron just nodded.

“And you?” Nasir asked.

“Well, either I work Christmas or I’m out of a job, basically,” Agron said.

“They can do that?” Nasir asked, frowning.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds. I need the money anyway. And I have Sundays off.”

“But still. Wouldn’t you rather be with your family?”

“Sure.” Agron focused intently on putting cups into the dishwasher. “But I’m fine here too.”

- 

“I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” Nasir said, shrugging on his coat. “Can you watch my computer?”

“Of course,” Agron said.

Nasir was back about ten minutes later, loaded down with Chinese food from around the corner.

“Lunch is on me today,” he said as he unpacked the bag on the counter, handing Agron a portion of lo mein and a fortune cookie.

- 

“I’ve told you a thousand times, you’ll be hunch-backed before you’re thirty,” Agron said, exasperated, and grabbed Nasir’s shoulders, pushing him back in the chair, thumbs massaging the knot between his shoulderblades.

Nasir sat frozen for a minute, before slowly relaxing, letting Agron work out the tension in his shoulder and correct his posture.

- 

The next morning Nasir came in without his bag and sat down heavily on a chair at the counter, hiding his hands in his face.

“I’ve done something incredibly stupid,” he said.

Agron made his best Comfort Drink – which mostly consisted of brewing a large cup of black coffee, hitting every pump available and topping it off with an obscene amount of whipped cream, marshmallows and caramel syrup. And cinnamon.

“Talk to me,” Agron said, putting the drink down in front of him.

“I slept with my ex,” Nasir mumbled, into his hands.

Agron ignored the icy chill that swept through him at those words and the jealously clawing at his insides, because Nasir did not need to deal with that right now.

“Why?” he asked, trying to sound bland.

“Because I’m a fucking idiot.” Nasir sighed. “Because I was lonely and I ran into him, and, fuck, that was the stupidest thing I have ever done.”

Agron discreetly set about making a Comfort Drink for himself as well as Nasir told him all about it.

- 

The next day, Agron tried to keep his distance a little bit, trying not to overwhelm Nasir. He made him his coffee and got him lunch and mostly let him work in peace for the rest of the day.

Nasir left shortly after lunch.

-

One, two, three days passed without Nasir showing up even once and Agron was in despair. He hadn’t realised exactly how hard he had fallen during the last weeks until Nasir was gone. He was restless and surly, getting orders mixed up and pissing customers off. Everything turned into a complete disaster.

_Stop moping._

_You should have just fucked him days ago._

_He’ll be back._

_Want me to download some porn for you?_

Agron buried his phone at the bottom of his pocket. His friends were not helping.

- 

It took another day before Nasir came back. Agron didn’t even notice at first, busy with stocking up on cupcakes in the display.

“Hi,” Nasir said awkwardly and he looked up, almost hitting his head against the glass case.

“Hi.” He wiped his hands on his apron to have something to do with them. “You want your regular?” he asked when Nasir said nothing.

“No,” Nasir said. “That’s not why I’m here.” He swallowed, hesitating. Then he seemed to make up his mind, a decisive look coming over his face. “When I told you that I slept with my ex, did I… did I ruin… this?” He gestured weakly between them.

Agron’s heart pounded. “There is a this?”

Nasir’s face fell.

“No! I mean, I thought it was just, you know, me,” Agron hurriedly added.

“I put up with weeks of you mothering me,” Nasir said. “You bundled me up by force. You practically shoved sandwiches down my throat.”

“Yeah, exactly!” Agron exclaimed. “It must have been obvious that I’m completely gone for you!” And then a horrible thought struck him. “Wait. Am I your consolation prize? Second best to your ex?”

“What? No!” Nasir actually glared at him. “That was fucked up. I shouldn’t have done it. I was lonely and I didn’t think that you…” He cleared his throat.

“Really? I think I’ve never flirted with anyone who has failed to notice before,” Agron said thoughtfully. He was so sending out a mass text about this later.

“Well.” Nasir grimaced, shrugging. “I had a lot of work? And my last boyfriend kind of left me a bit wrecked. I don’t want to read too much into anything.”

“You’re not,” Agron said quickly and stepped out from behind the counter because there was by far too much space between them.

He gently cupped Nasir’s face in his hands, and then they were kissing. Nasir’s lips were soft and a little cold. He tasted like cinnamon and frost and infantuation, and a gorgeous, needy sound escaped him when Agron nipped at his upper lip.

Agron was setting about drawing more sounds from him when a throat was pointedly cleared. He looked up in confusion only to see that a short line had formed, people ogling them unabashedly.

He looked back at Nasir, jerking his head at the line. “Sorry. I have to…”

“Yeah. Got it.” Nasir’s breathing was a little heavy and his eyes glittered. He was so fucking beautiful. “I’ll be over here.”

“Okay.” Agron pressed one final kiss against his lips before releasing him. “Can I get you anything?”

“You,” Nasir mumbled in his ear, “after your shift, on my bed, with my hands on you.”

Agron swallowed heavily. “I fucking hate you right now,” he said and Nasir laughed as he walked away to sit down at his usual table.

Agron went back to making coffee for his impatient customers, feeling Nasir’s eyes on him all the while, occasionally looking up to see him smile.


	2. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt that some actual Coffee Shop-porn was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person who won't answer your wonderful comments today either. I'm going to collapse into bed now.
> 
> Also, I have an exam coming up so might not be able to get up a fic a day for the next four days or so. But I'll try!

Working Christmas day sucked more than Agron had anticipated. Especially now, when every minute he had to spend at work rather than with Nasir was a complete waste of time. And what the fuck was open Christmas day anyway? No one went out for a cup of coffee on Christmas day.

He shut of the Christmas music since it depressed him and checked his phone. No new messages. He had sent off three texts to Nasir in the last ten minutes but received none in reply yet.

The bell sounded and he looked up, almost shocked at the prospect of a customer. Nasir smirked at him as he stepped inside and locked the door behind him, flipping the sign so that it said CLOSED.

“Hi,” Agron said.

Nasir said nothing, just walked behind the counter – which he now did regularly to make his own coffee to Agron’s dismay since it mostly was to avoid getting decaf – and wrapped his arms around Agron’s waist, kissing him.

“Merry Christmas,” he said, tracing his tongue along Agron’s bottom lip, sliding his cold hands up under his shirt, making him shiver.

“You don’t celebrate Christmas,” Agron pointed out, sliding one hand into Nasir’s hair, letting the luxurious locks fall between his fingers.

“Don’t worry,” Nasir whispered into his ear, grabbing a fistful of his hair to tilt his head. He bit down on his earlobe. “I have nothing traditional in mind.”

Agron’s eyes widened when realisation dawned and Nasir laughed, nails scratching over Agron’s abs, and then he kissed him again, grabbing his neck with his other hand to hold him close.

“I was going to go over here naked except for my coat, but then I realised how much you would yell at me for getting cold.” Nasir was already unbuttoning Agron’s jeans, smiling, and Agron let out a low moan, palming Nasir’s ass.

“We should…” Agron said, gesturing vaguely towards the back room.

“We should,” Nasir agreed, but it took a while for them to get there, what with a lot of pit stops against various walls.

Once they finally reached the office, Nasir’s and Agron’s shirts were both off and Agron hooked his fingers in Nasir’s belt-loops to pull him in and press open-mouthed kisses to his neck before claiming his mouth again.

“What do you want to do?” Nasir asked, sliding one hand down Agron’s opened jeans to cup him.

“You,” Agron mumbled into hair, pushing his pants down from his hips and helping him step out of them.

“Well, obviously.”

Agron pulled down Nasir’s underwear and let his fingers slide between his cheeks. He moaned when he felt Nasir’s asshole already slick and opened when he pushed one finger carefully inside.

“Seems like you already have some ideas,” Agron said once he regained the ability to talk. He slid another finger inside and began to steadily fuck them in and out of Nasir, causing him to pant against his neck. He growled and bit down hard when Agron pressed against his prostate.

“Off,” Nasir commanded, pulling at Agron’s jeans. Once Agron got with the program – reluctantly letting go of Nasir to take his clothes off – Nasir got a condom and a packet of lube out of his own discarded jeans. Agron moaned quietly when Nasir rolled it on and slicked him up, his hands lingering, caressing the sensitive skin.

Agron wound his arms around Nasir’s shoulders and kissed him, sweetly and warm, gently licking into his mouth to taste and appreciate, his fingers moving over the smooth skin of Nasir’s shoulders.

He drew back slightly, one hand moving up to caress Nasir’s cheek. “I really, really like you,” he said, not quite ready to watch Nasir freak out about him telling him he loved him.

“I really, really like you too,” Nasir said and his lustful smirk morphed into something softer, more tender as Agron’s thumb carefully traced his lips. They kissed again.

“Come on,” Agron said, no longer able to ignore the heat flaring in the pit of his belly, dragging Nasir with him to the couch at the back of the room.

“I want you on your knees,” Agron whispered hotly into his ear, “gripping the back, taking my cock. That okay?”

“Fuck, yes.” Nasir was arranging himself almost before Agron had finished talking, and Agron wasted no time in pressing up against him, enfolding him in his arms and kissing his neck.

“I just want to inform you that I have been ready for your cock for the latest thirty minutes or so,” Nasir said as Agron made no move to push inside of him, instead content with tasting and touching him all over.

Agron chuckled, but he did line himself up and push in, if teasingly slow. It still had Nasir groaning and clutching at the sofa, his hips rocking back to try and take Agron deeper.

Agron stilled once he was fully inside, taking his time to breathe and feel. Nasir was so tight and hot around him and he just wanted to savour every second of it.

Eventually he pulled out, slowly, and slammed back inside, coaxing a long moan out of Nasir. They moved against each other, pulling and thrusting, their sweat-slick skin sliding together, Agron tilting Nasir’ head back to be able to lick into his mouth and chew at his bottom lips as he kept fucking him at a moderate pace, a heavy grunt leaving him with every breath.

He slid one hand down Nasir’s stomach to close around his cock, but hesitated, instead running his finger’s through his pubic hair.

“Do you think you could come like this?” Agron asked with his mouth to his ear. “Just from my cock?” His hips sped up of their own volition at his own words, thrusting faster into Nasir.

“Yea-yes.” Nasir gasped, involuntarily biting down on Agron’s tongue as he slipped it into his mouth in time with his next thrust.

“Really?” Agron looped an arm around Nasir’s waist, before grabbing hold of the back of the couch, next to Nasir’s hand to get better leverage.

“Ye-” Agron’s next thrust had Nasir’s whole body shudder, and a shout leave him. “ _Fuck_ , Agron!”

He kept his hips as steady as he could, trying to hit Nasir’s sweet spot with every stroke. Nasir was clawing at his thigh, hissing out curses and encouragements between his teeth, his eyes squeezed tightly closed as Agron pounded into him.

He slowed down and then pulled out completely, kissing Nasir apologetically to keep him from whining.

“Like this,” he murmured, sitting back against the couch and pulling Nasir into his lap. “Fuck yourself on my cock. I wanna see you.”

Nasir wasted no time; one hand gripped Agron’s cock and the other a handful of his hair as Nasir took him inside again, his thighs clenching on either side of him. His hands grabbed at Agron’s shoulders, using them as leverage as he began move, starting up at a punishing pace that had them both moaning and cursing loudly.

Agron smoothed Nasir’s hair away from his face and kissed him, swallowing down every noise of pleasure, feeling him pant harshly against his lips.

He grabbed Nasir’s chin, tilting his head up.  “Look at me,” he said and Nasir complied, opening his eyes, his mouth falling open as Agron raked his nails down his back.

“Fuck,” Agron gasped out. “Gods, you’re fucking amazing. So beautiful, so damn perfect.” He grabbed Nasir’s hips, holding on tight. “I could stay here forever, just watching you, fucking you.” He caught Nasir’s earlobe between his teeth at the same time as he slammed his hips up hard, once, twice, and Nasir was coming with a cry, his whole body stiffening for a few seconds and then turning completely boneless, and he collapsed against Agron.

It only took Agron a couple of thrusts more before he was following, shouting and cursing loudly as the orgasm rushed through him like a fucking freight train.

He pulled out carefully and took off the condom before flopping down on the couch and stretching out, Nasir lying down beside him, head on his chest.

“I love my job,” Agron said, making Nasir laugh. “Thanks for making my day, babe.”

Nasir rubbed their noses together in response, pressing a quick kiss to Agron’s lips. “I’d like my regular now, coffee boy,” he said, poking Agron in the side.

Agron grabbed his boxer briefs off the floor and threw them at Nasir, who simply shrugged and used them to clean himself up with.

“Now I’m going to have to go commando,” Agron said, trying and failing to sound annoyed.

Nasir just hummed and climbed over him to get off the couch – nimbly avoiding Agron’s attempt to keep him there – and begun to get dressed. “That’s my Christmas present,” he said cheekily, kissed Agron on the mouth and turned around to leave.

“You don’t even celebrate Christmas!” Agron shouted after him, but all he got in return was a laugh and a chime of the bell announcing that Nasir had left.


End file.
